Youtube Gamers In Horrorville
by blitz-engel
Summary: Favorite Youtube horror gamers and one unknown brand new gamer are sucked into a new game called Horrorville, which includes several of their favorite scary games. Working together, driving each other nuts, and getting insanely scared, they must try and escape in a co-op situation.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Youtube Gamers In Horrorville  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T for strong language, typical violence, some sexual humor, randomness, survival horror, inappropriate humor, and a lot more randomness.  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Horror, Humor  
><strong>Fandoms<strong>: Slender, Amnesia, Silent Hill, Outlast, The Walking Dead, Dead Space, Minecraft, Resident Evil, and more.

**Summary:**  
>Favorite Youtube horror gamers and one unknown brand new gamer are sucked into a new game called Horrorville, which includes several of their favorite scary games. Working together, driving each other nuts, and getting insanely scared, they must try and escape in a co-op situation.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~*Prologue*~*<br>Meet The Gamers  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Browsing through Google, looking for new horror games to play, it was easy to say that Youtuber, Raedwulfgamer was bored.<p>

He had played so many scary, funny, flash horror and ridiculous games that he was starting to run out of them. It was definitely a slow time right at the moment.

He had a mission though.

He needed to find an ultimate horror game that would scare the cheezus out of him to gain enough girly screams for all of his favorite minions.

Problem was, after playing the disappointing Amnesia game, Machine For Pigs, there wasn't a whole lot to play right now.

"Hmmmm. Hmmmmm. HMMMMMMM! Damn it! There isn't anything to play!" Raedwulfgamer pouted before he typed into his Youtube channel to see what his viewers were saying in the comment section. He pouted more when he saw that everyone was saying they wanted to see more Amnesia custom stories and more Slender and more Silent Hill. But most of his viewers were saying they wanted to see GTA 5. "Damn. I hate being broke. I really wish I could get that game for my poor minions." He mumbled with anime like tears.

Suddenly an IM box popped up on his screen, making Raedwulf blink in surprise.

It looked like an invitation of some kind.

Scooting his chair forward to read it better, the Youtuber began to read aloud. "Hello, Raedwulfgamer. You are currently invited to try out a brand new horror game before its release to the public. If you are interested, please press the link below so you can get started." He read before making a face. "Sounds...interesting. But what kind of horror game is this?"

As soon as he had asked that, a new instant message appeared as if the game developer had heard him ask it.

"Huh?! 'This is a horror mod story that deals with extreme horror and has a co-op detail of your favorite horror games compilation. To see what horror games that are involved, please press the link to begin.' What the...Co-op, huh? I don't usually play that many co-ops unless it's Cry Of Fear. And it is possible that this game could be lame. But what of the story line? And what does it mean that my favorite horror games compilation? And is Jeffery is...?" He was rambling.

Another instant message popped up, this one in all caps and seemed to be screaming at Raedwulfgamer.

"JUST PRESS THE FUCKING LINK ALREADY TO START PLAYING!" It read.

Jumping in his chair, Raedwulf quickly scrolled the mouse icon to the link. "UHHHH! Okay! Cheezus! Bossy!" He yelped.

And he clicked the link.

"Hi, everybody! This is Markiplier here, coming to you with a new horror game! And with me is my favorite rape victim...I mean, my good old pal, Nurse Yamimash!" The booming voice of a loud and semi obnoxious but quite hilarious Youtuber named Markiplier, hence the name he practically shouted into his $300 mike.

"I am not a bloody nurse! Goddamnit." Mumbled the British Youtube favorite, Yamimash but he waved at his webcam anyway, not seeming to be bothered by Markiplier calling him his favorite rape victim.

"You keep on saying that, my good old friend." Markiplier laughed heartily. "Anyway, here we are about to play another horror co-op game made by..." he suddenly cut off when there came a light ping and an instant message box popped up on his screen. "Hang on a second, Yami. I just got an IM."

Yamimash, frowned as he leaned into his computer screen when he also had an instant message box appeared on his screen. "Hang on a tick, Mark. I got one too."

"Does yours say that you are currently invited to play a brand new co-op horror game?" Markiplier asked, in his booming voice.

Yamimash nodded as if Markiplier could see him. "Yeah. Yours too?" He asked, sounding quite puzzled in deed.

"Yup! Let's see. Blah, blah, blah...play co-op horror game. Blah, blah, blah...click on link to play. OKAY! Let's play this instead, Yamimash! It might be...scary." Markiplier spoke in a deep demonic voice before laughing insanely until he ended up nearly coughing up a lung.

Yamimash huffed in amusement before shrugging. "Okay! Let's give it a go then." He said before moving his mouse to click on the link just like Markiplier was doing.

As soon as the webcam started recording, the very loud, annoying or as some would say gay talking voice of...

"It's PEWDIEPIE!" Popular, obnoxious sounding Youtuber, Pewdiepie gave his every video greeting. "So, I just got this interesting instant message on my computer, everyone! So like always, I am going to record me answering! It says you are currently invited to playing a brand new Horror co-op game meh, meh, mah! Who give's Slendy's dick fuck! Let's play it! I don't know what is about but who cares!"

So therefore, Pewdiepie clicked on the link.

Sitting on the computer, staring at the computer screen with a deflated sigh escaping, the Youtuber, DJBlitz looked on the Youtube channel that had been created. It was sad to see that there were no likes, no subscriptions, no comments and certainly no views on the first video that DJBlitz had ever created.

This was a disappointment.

Sure, DJBlitz was no Pewdiepie or Yamimash, or Raedwulfgamer, or Markiplier, or TheRadBrad or Smosh or...

"Oh, stop it, Blitz! You're going to make yourself depressed even more!" Sigh. "What I really need to do is do a game that none of those absolutely cool, talented, funny guys has never done before! Make it so scary and funny and get hilarious reactions on my webcam that it has to get attention!" A fist raised in determination, DJBlitz was determined to do just that...

Suddenly there was the sound bite of a Transformers character transforming from the speakers. "Transmissions detected." Came the 1980's version of Decepticon Soundwave's voice bellowing and an instant message popped up.

"Huh? What the hell is this? 'Hello, DJBlitz. You are currently invited to try out a brand new horror co-op game before it is released out to the public. This could be your chance to make a name for yourself on Youtube. If you are interested in playing, and not being a non-existent Youtuber, being ignored and all, please click on the link below so you can finally become somebody.' Well, that's just rude, even if they have a point. Huh...sure why not?"

And DJBlitz clicked on the link.

All at once, as five certain mouse icons clicked on the links in their message boxes, the screen suddenly lit up brightly in darkened rooms, making five Youtube gamers wince and try and shield their eyes as the light only got brighter.

Curses were shouted and perhaps one sissy boy screamed at his computer to stop blinding him. (ooc: you decide who, though I am picturing Pewds)

Suddenly there was a metallic vibration coming from each computer screen as the light became painfully bright and the only way of not being blinded was keeping both hands over their eyes, all five Youtubers could only hiss and swear.

And then there was a loud pop and everything went black for the Youtubers.

Literately.


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: Youtube Gamers In Horrorville  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T for strong language, typical violence, some sexual humor, randomness, survival horror, inappropriate humor, and a lot more randomness.  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Horror, Humor  
><strong>Fandoms<strong>: Slender, Amnesia, Silent Hill, Outlast, The Walking Dead, Dead Space, Minecraft, Resident Evil, and more.

**Summary:**  
>Favorite Youtube horror gamers and one unknown brand new gamer are sucked into a new game called Horrorville, which includes several of their favorite scary games. Working together, driving each other nuts, and getting insanely scared, they must try and escape in a co-op situation.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~*Chapter One*~*<br>Welcome To Horrorville  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>There was a groan here.<p>

A dull ringing in the ears there.

A cough somewhere.

A saw screeching snore over yonder.

A hiss of pain and weariness from in the corner.

And as eyes flickered open, all that could be seen was black darkness.

"What the fuck hit me?" Someone groaned from the corner.

"He-hello? Someone there?" Came the British accented voice from the darkness.

"Cheezus. Did my computer really just blow up in my face and knock me out?"

"Hey! Who is that?! What happened?!"

"Would someone stop that ear bleeding snoring?!" Came a loud booming voice. "I have a headache. It feels like my skull is literately being bashed over and over!"

A foot lashed out into the darkness and there was a high pitched scream of shock and alarm from someone.

"What the hell?! Who fucking dares to kick the almightiness of Pew...?!"

"Pewdiepie?! That really you?!" Came the British sounding voice.

"Yamimash?"

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck you doing in my house? And where the hell is the light switch?" There was a shuffling sound before it sounded like someone ran into someone else and there were oofs! "Ow! Who is that?!"

"It's me, Markiplier. Now get off my g damn foot!"

There were more shuffling before everything went still as the darkness around them.

"So...who is all here in my house? And how did you all get in here?"

"Hey! Who says this is your house, Pewdiepie?! How did you get in my flat?! And who is all here?!" Came Yamimash's voice.

"Stop yelling, Yamimash. I am sure we can all figure this out." Someone else spoke up.

"Hey! Who is that?!"

An irritated sigh was vented before it sounded like someone shuffled their feet. "Why don't we all just say our names and we can figure out who is all here? I'm Raedwulfgamer." He spoke out.

There was a pause before a grumble met the darkness' eerie silence. "Markiplier."

"Yamimash."

"And I'm Peeeeewwwwwdie... !" Came that loud, annoying greeting.

"Oh my god, Pewds! Do you have to say it like that?! Can't you just say it normally for once?!" Markiplier ground out in his equally annoying but booming voice.

"Ca-can someone just turn on the fucking lights? I can't see a thing. And I hate the dark. It creeps me out." Came an obviously girl's voice, making all four halt and stare off to where they heard it.

"Who's that?" Said Raedwulfgamer.

"Um...my name is DJBlitz. Are you guys really Raedwulfgamer, Markiplier, Yamimash and Pewdiepie?" Came that girl's voice again, sounding overwhelmed and surprised.

"Uh...yeah."

"Sure."

"Yes."

Fuck yes!"

"Pewdiepie, quit shouting you annoying piece of...!" Markiplier was snapping.

It was at that sudden moment that lights clicked on, and since everyone's eyes were adjusted somewhat to the darkness, there were five screams.

"Ahhhhh! My eyes!"

"Fucking bright!"

"Bloody hell!"

"I am blinded by the bright fucking light!"

"Cheezus! That's bright!"

After a moment of readjusting to the light, five eyes blinked back their blindness and looked around.

Only to scream again.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Three exclaimed as soon as they saw the bloody gory skeleton standing in the middle of the room.

"BLOODY HELL! AN ALIEN!" Screamed a British voice.

"What the hell?! Why is there a cartoon character version of Pewdiepie here?" Came Markiplier's from the bloody skeleton.

"Heeeeeey! You are kind of hot!"

Three of the four well known Youtube gamers blinked as they turned to see who Pewdiepie was talking about and they blinked in surprise to see the fifth.

The fifth in the room was no doubt DJBlitz, seeing that she was a girl. It was still strange to see a young woman with a mechanical left arm and leg, as well a glowing yellow eye, or rather optic. She had yellow blonde and black short hair with the exception of long bangs hanging over her robotic optic. Her human eye was an amberish color, nonetheless with a small hint of golden brown in the irises. She wore what looked like a space type out, skin tight black pants, though her left legging was cut short to show her cyborg-ish leg. And the top was the same material but without sleeves. On her human hand she wore fingerless black gloves, which hung down by her waist, where a low, loose belt hung with what looked like a holster.

For a cyborg of some kind, she was pretty.

"Uh...so, I take it you're DJBlitz?" The alien like being with large head phones on its bulbous head asked.

The cyborg lady nodded as she frowned, studying all of the guys before her, and then eye and optic widened. "Hey, I recognize all of you. Those are your gaming mods!" She spoke with a clear human girl voice.

The four guys blinked before looking around at each other then down at their selves. They were even more surprised to see that she was right.

Raedwulfgamer looked just like his gaming alien form that he had up on his Youtube channel banner, only sort of more realistic. His skin was silvery gray and he was sure if he could look at his face, he would have the big buggy black eyes.

Yamimash looked like his usual gaming mod whenever he placed co-ops with Markiplier and his two friends lordminion777 aka Wade and Bob in Minecraft, only more 3D like. He looked like Ash Ketchum from Pokémon. Only, on the red and white hat was a black letter of Y.

Markiplier was his usual bloody gory skeleton like gaming mod. He wore no clothes of course but it didn't seem to matter because he had nothing to show as it was but rotten looking meat and dried blood all over himself. In truth, he looked like someone had ripped all of his skin off.

As for Pewdiepie, he looked like a fan art cartoony version of himself, a tall, thin but good-looking young man with golden brown hair and big brown eyes. He wore blue jeans and a black tee shirt that had a barrel on it, though a large X was right over it.

"What the hell?! Why do we look like our game mods?!" Markiplier exclaimed before he lift an arm and pinched himself, only to yelp in real pain. "Ow!"

The other four cringed before they too pinched their selves to see if it was some kind of twisted dream or something and flinched when they felt pain.

"Hold on a second! If we're in our gaming mods, does that mean we're in a game?" Raedwulf asked bewildered.

There was a moment's pause before all five jumped as realization hit them.

"Wait a tick! You don't think...?! We are in a game?! But this is fucking impossible! We can't be in a game! How the hell are we in a game and actually feeling pain?! Did you get a...?!" Yamimash was asking.

"A brand new game invite?! Did you get one too?! To play a brand new horror game?!" DJBlitz asked in alarm.

Slowly, one by one, all nodded.

"That still doesn't explain how we are in a fucking game! Shouldn't we be sitting at home, on our computers, playing the game instead of actually being in the game?!" Pewdiepie spoke, his Swedish accent picking up thick in his panic.

None of the others answered, not able to explain at all. No one knew how to answer. They only came to the same conclusion. They all had received an invitation to play a brand new horror co-op game and some how...possibly entered the game?!

Taking a good look around, all five saw that they were in some kind of prison like room with black metal walls all around them. There didn't seem to be any kinds of doors for them to escape through or exit. And there weren't certainly any strange looking main menus for them to decide to click out of the game.

It was just an empty black metal walled room with bright florescent lights right above them.

"Where the hell are we anyway?! What kind of game sucks people into it?! What game is this anyway?!" It was Raedwulf who asked now starting to walk around the room to get a good look t their surroundings.

"How the hell are we suppose to answer that, Raed?! This isn't something that happens at all!" Markiplier exclaimed, his skeletal meaty gory hands thrown up in the air.

Suddenly the lights flashed and there was a clanging of metal.

All five jumped with yelps and looked around for the source, only to be surprised to find one of the metal walls rolled away to reveal another metal walled room, but this one did have doors. Lots and lots of doors, all lined up a long corridor that had a large balcony with metal railings and iron chain link floors.

And standing on the balcony, hands folded behind his back was a tall, thin creepy man clothed all in black. He even had a black cloak trailing down against the ground. His face was deathly pale with dark shadows under black and red looking eyes with a hook like nose.

All five stared at the man on the balcony with alarm before glancing at one another. They each shrugged before slowly making their way out of the dark room into the large chamber like room, still staring up at the man.

"Who are you? Did you bring all of us here?" Yamimash called up to the man.

The creepy man just remained silent, watching all five carefully before he lift his head higher and he stretched out his arms as if presenting something.

And surprising, an electric billboard flashed on right above him with big bright red and eerie letters lighting up stating: Welcome to Horrorville.

"Welcome to the ultimate Independent horror co-op game, Horrorville. The one true horror game that makes all of your nightmares come to life for a realistic terrifying experience that none of you will ever forget." The man spoke with a deep, bone chilling, heart stopping eerie voice practically echoing off the walls.


End file.
